Kiseki no Cafe
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Selamat datang di Kiseki no Cafe. Sebuah kafe dengan berbagai rasa manis dan hangatnya aroma kopi, dibalut dengan kisah romantis. Upgrade Ulang Chapter 1-6! Update Chapter 8! Enjoy The Story :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 1: Akashi Seijuro

Sejak dulu, impianku sederhana: membuat sebuah kafe atas namaku sendiri. Dulu kedua orangtuaku juga membuat kafe, tetapi bisnisnya tidak begitu baik disaat itu dan memutuskan untuk menutupnya.

Hari ini, aku datang kembali ke tempat bekas kafe orangtuaku dulu, berencana untuk menatanya lagi dari awal. Sungguh, banyak debu yang menempel dimana-mana, sarang laba-laba, bahkan bekas bahan-bahan masakan juga berceceran.

"Akashi!"

Aku menoleh, menatap seorang cowok berkacamata dengan rambut hijau yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku. "Kau serius mau membereskan semua ini? Sangat, menjijikan."

"Yeah, _I'm serious._" Kemudian, aku mengancungkan sebuah pisau yang kutemukan di salah satu rak barusan. "Midorima Shintaro, kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, akan kubunuh kau dengan ini."

"Heehh." Midorima tampak terperanjat. "_Cho-cotto matte_..."

Dia berlari keluar, mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Aku melangkah menuju dapur, dan kutemukan seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang membuka rak-rak dapur. Dia tidak memmperhatikan kehadiranku, sebelum aku menepuk meja dengan keras.

"Sedang apa kau disini!?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan seolah ia tidak bersalah. "Hm?"

"Aku pemilik kafe ini, kau tidak berhak untuk kesini. Lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Oh, kau pemiliknya?" ujar gadis itu lugu, "Sejujurnya, sudah lama aku ingin mencari pemilik kafe ini dan membelinya."

"Enak saja, aku mau membuka kafe ini lagi, tahu."

"Oh. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..." gadis itu menoleh, menatap pintu belakang yang terbuka lebar. "Aku masuk lewat sana, rumahku persis dibelakangnya."

"Oh. Sana pergi."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya."

Gadis itu tampak kesal. "Seenaknya saja, aku yang menemukan tempat ini."

Aku mendengus, "Sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan kafe ini."

Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bekerja di kafe ini saat buka nanti." ujarku. Aku butuh _maid._ Penampilan gadis itu juga cukup menarik kok. Kalau dipikir-pikir, cukup manis juga. "Datanglah nanti, aku mau membereskan kafe ini dulu."

"Aku harus ikut!" katanya mantap.

"Terserahlah." aku berbalik, ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Midorima.

"Hei! Namaku Akari!"

Tetapi aku tidak memperdulikan seruan gadis itu. Saat ini, dia bukan hal yang penting.

-X-

"Aku membawa semua teman-teman kesini." kata Midorima.

Terlihat dibelakangnya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, dan Kuroko Tetsuya terbengong-bengong melihat kafe yang porak poranda ini.

"Bereskan semua ini."

"APA?"

Sontak, mereka menjerit.

Dasar. Memang sulit ya, membereskan saja?

"Sudah, laksanakan saja..." ujar Midorima pelan. "Banyak benda berbahaya disini. Aku tidak mau jadi korban."

Aku tertawa.

"Tunggu,..." Kuroko menatap datar sesuatu dibelakangku, dan yang lainnya juga mulai ikut heboh. "Itu siapa?"

"Eh?" aku langsung terperanjat melihatnya. Gadis berambut merah tadi! Dia tidak pergi walau aku sudah mengusirnya?

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Hei, aku Akari."

"Oo, dia pacarmu, ya..." ledek Aomine.

"Enak saja!"

"Wah! Aka-cchi, aku tidak menyangka kalau diam-diam kau memiliki seorang pacar!" yang ini suara Kise.

"Hn, mau pacarnya atau bukan yang penting dia bisa memperingan tugas berberes ini." ucap Murasakibara dengan suara tak jelas.

"Aa. Dia pasti bisa melakukan berberes ini! Dia kan, cewek."

"Hmpp." Kuroko menarik napas. "Namanya mirip denganmu, Akashi-kun. dia bisa bantu beres-beres kan."

Glek glek glek. Deg deg deg.

"Diam semuanya. Beres-beres saja tempat ini atau..."

Tiba-tiba, Akari, si gadis berambut merah, mengancungkan sebuah pisau didepan mataku. "Kau mencari ini? Tadi tertinggal di dapur."

"Hiaaaa!"

"Aku akan memasak kalian semua." sambungku dengan wajah datar, mirip seperti ekspresi yang biasa Kuroko tunjukkan.

"Heeehhh!"

Akhirnya, beres-beres selesai juga. Setelah itu Murasakibara membeli makanan ringan di minimarket, Aomine dan Kuroko membaca resep-resep yang mereka temukan, Midorima dan Kise jatuh tertidur ditempat yang berbeda.

Aku menarik napas. Dinding-dinding kafe sudah tampak kusam. Aku harus memperbaruinya, mungkin dengan membeli kertas dinding. Maka aku bangkit berdiri, hendak keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Lagi-lagi Akari. Oke, dia banyak membantu dalam hal menyapu karena cowok memang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama dalam bersih-bersih, tapi aku merasa jengah sekali berada didekatnya.

"Hei."

"Aku mau membeli kertas dinding."

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Hn."

"Ya, ya?" matanya berbinar-binar seperti anjing yang ingin mengikuti tuannya. Kuakui, matanya tampak membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah," sahutku pendek. Siapa tahu dia memiliki selera yang bagus.

-X-

"Uh! Kau ini mengerikan sekali! Mana ada yang mau masuk kafe dengan kertas dinding berwarna merah darah seperti itu?!" omel Akari.

"Lalu maumu apa?"

Akari membolak-balikkan lembaran buku _sample_ kertas dinding. "Nah, ini saja."

Pilihannya berupa kertas dinding warna putih dengan corak bunga-bunga.

"Tidak mau. Terlalu feminim. Mudah kotor juga."

"Kalau begitu..." Akari bergumam, "Ini."

Pilihan berikutnya adalah kertas dinding berwarna krem dengan motif kue-kue kecil dan kopi.

"Boleh juga."

"Nah, kau mau membeli ukuran berapa meter?"

"Tadi Shintaro sudah mengukurnya, kira-kira 15 meter untuk seluruh ruangan. Kalau kurang, kita bisa membelinya lagi nanti."

Akari mengangguk-angguk, lalu meminta penjual untuk mengemasi kertas dinding tersebut.

"Kau suka warna merah?" tanya Akari tiba-tiba.

"Lumayan... Hanya saja, warna itu selalu cocok untukku."

"Aku juga. Tapi terkadang, kita harus menyesuaikan warna itu dengan kondisi." kata Akari bijak.

Lalu, gadis itu berpaling kepada penjual. Berbicara beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menatapku.

"Nanti barangnya akan diantar, tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Akari.

Aku mengangguk. "Terserah padamu."

-X-

"Hia... kalian habis kencan, ya."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kise."

"Akui saja! Itu bukan masalah!" seru Aomine.

"Aku sudah mendesain baju untuk _maid..._" ujar Kuroko, mengalihkan perhatian mengenai aku datang dengan Akari. "Dibantu dengan Midorima-kun juga."

"Kau mendesain untuk cowok?" tanyaku.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Yang menjadi _maid _hanya Akari, kita semua, bekerja di dapur, membuat kue."

"Apa? Kau tidak salah?" Murasakibara menatapku seakan protes.

Aku mengangguk. "Kalian carilah _maid _tambahan. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Atsushi melayani dengan tatapan ngantuk, Aomine dan Kise dengan blak-blakan, Kuroko dengan wajah datar,..."

"Kau dengan pisau." celetuk Murasakibara, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, dan Kise.

Akari tiba-tiba tertawa. "Aku akan membantu mencarinya, tenang saja."

"Kau mau memberi nama kafe ini apa, Aka-cchi?" tanya Kise.

"Kiseki no Cafe."

"Kau benar-benar tdiak bisa jauh dari julukan kita di SMP, ya..." celetuk Murasakibara, membuka bungkus keripiknya lagi.

"Nah, itu kertas dinding kita sudah datang!" seru Aomine yang melihat datangnya sebuah truk didepan kafe.

"Kuharap bukan warna merah." ucap Kuroko datar, mengikuti Aomine melangkah keluar.

"Tidak akan." celetuk Akari dengan senyum lebarnya.

Dan akhirnya aku merasa, adanya Akari tidak seburuk yang kukira.

"Huaa! Krem!"

Sepertinya aku harus menarik ucapanku.

Akari berlari keluar, tertawa lepas. "Hei! Itu pilihanku."

Tidak, aku tidak jadi menarik ucapanku lagi. Aku senang dengan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab.

Seperti Akari.

-X-

Whua! Senang sekali rasanya menyelesaikan cerita ini! Sudah lama aku ingin menulis untuk _fandom_ Kuroko No Basket, tapi sering gak ada ide. Tapi karena seringkali ngeliat foto mengenai Kuroko no Basket yang bertemakan kafe, aku berencana untuk menulis tentang itu, dan aku menyukainya! xD

Aku memilih Akashi sebagai pemilik kafe karena sejak awal cerita dia selalu menjadi kapten, ketua di Teiko. Sosok yang pantes banget jadi _leader._ Dan sepertinya dia memang cocok, hehehe. Aku juga ingin untuk menulis kisah romantis masing-masing dari mereka, Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara. Karena kali ini Akashi yang kujadikan tokoh utama, maka yang muncul duluan adalah si Akari, :D jadi, sabar ya, satu per satu pasti akan kubuat.

Terima kasih telah membaca, dukung terus fanfict ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 2: Aomine Daiki

Terkadang, tinggi badan yang dimiliki Murasakibara dapat membantu juga. Dengan mudah ia menempelkan kertas dinding berwarna krem tersebut.

"Hei, Aomine, kau jangan malas-malasan seperti itu," ujar Akashi kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk saja, tapi tetap diam ditempat dudukku.

"Aomine-kun."

"Hm." aku memandang Kuroko. "Ada apa Tetsu?"

"Kau dengar yang dibilang Akashi-kun?"

"Iya..." aku menyahut malas. Rasanya energiku telah terkuras. Beres-beres itu lebih melelahkan dari bermain basket seharian.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menggambar seragam _maid _untuk cewek..." Kuroko berkata, kemudian disela begitu saja oleh Kise.

"JANGAN, KUROKO-CCHI!" suara Kise begitu keras, membuatku menganga mendengarnya. Begitu pula yang lainnya, namun

Kemudian, Kise melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bisa bahaya nanti."

"Hm. Hm."

"Kau buat saja sesuatu untuk menu," kata Midorima. "Aku juga sedang memikirkannya."

Memikirkan apa? Yang dilakukan Midorima adalah memandangi benda keberuntungannya hari ini... sebuah gelang berwarna hitam dengan boneka beruang kecil yang menggantung.

"Pikirkan saja di rumah masing-masing," cetus Akashi. "Sudah sore."

"Kita bukan anak kecil yang gak bisa pulang agak larut," Akari memprotes.

"Kau kan enak, rumahmu persis dibelakang," Akashi balas memprotes Akari.

Murasakibara memasukkan sebuah permen kedalam mulutnya. Kemudian, ia berkata kepada Akari yang tampak manyun. "Sudahlah Akari-chin, aku ingin pulang. Aku lapar. Dan aku ingin makan."

Akashi menghela napas. "Akari, disini belum dipasang bola lampu, memang kau mau berkerja dalam gelap, apa?"

Aku tertawa, "Wah, wah."

Akashi segera memalingkan wajah. "Apa-apaan kau."

Dan Kuroko tersenyum. "Akashi-kun, tak baik tidak menatap orang saat bicara."

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia hendak berjalan keluar. "Hn, ayo pulang. Rasanya capek sekali hari ini."

Kise menyusul langkah Midorima. "_Chotto matte!_"

Aku memiringkan sedikit kepala untuk melihat Kuroko. "Tetsu."

Kuroko mengangguk, mengikuti langkahku.

-X-

"Menurutmu, seragam yang bagus seperti apa?" tanya Kuroko.

Aku mengigit hamburger yang kupesan dalam satu lahapan besar, mengunyahnya sambil menatap kertas sketsa Kuroko. "Yang banyak rendanya, pita-pita, pokoknya yang manis."

Kuroko mengangguk, mencoreti kenbaran sketsanya. Sementara ia melakukan hal itu, aku mengambil _vanilla shake_nya dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Kuroko menatapku nanar, tapi tak bilang apa-apa. Jadi, aku hanya tertawa.

"Aomine-kun, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan resep agar-agar favoritmu untuk menu?" usul Kuroko.

"Itu bukan agar-agar... itu jeli. _Gelee aux myrtille._"

"Terserah apa namanya." sahut Kuroko kalem.

_Gelee aux myrtille _adalah jeli rasa bluberi yang dicampur dengan sedikit _sake,_ kadang kala dimasukkan potongan bluberi didalamnya. Aku begitu menikmati perpaduan rasa itu, dan lama-lama menjadi camilan favoritku.

"Hm, Aomine-kun."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya ada yang menangis diluar sana." kata Kuroko.

Lalu, aku mengikuti arah pandangannya yang membuatku terpaksa menoleh. Kulihat seorang gadis bersandar pada dinding dengan tubuh bahu naik-turun, tangannya menutupi wajah. Gadis itu terlihat cukup jelas karena cahaya lampu dari resto yang kami duduki ini.

Kuroko bangkit berdiri. "Ayo."

"Apa?"

"Temui dia,"

"Hah?"

Aku ternganga sebentar. Kuroko... mau menemui gadis itu? Kenal saja tidak, untuk apa ikut campur sih?

Sebelum aku sempat protes, Kuroko sudah melangkah menjauh dariku.

-X-

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kuroko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum kepada gadis berambut biru muda yang dipotong pendek sebahu.

Kulihat gadis itu sedikit mendongak. Dia menatap Kuroko, lalu aku. Tatapan itu terlihat berusaha baik-baik saja, padahal ada bekas air mata dipipi dan pelupuk matanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Aa... aku hanya baru dipecat dari tempatku bekerja sambilan... tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa katamu?" tanyaku, sedikit memicingkan mata ketika memandangnya. "Seseorang yang habis menangis seperti itu tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa."

"Aomine-kun."

Hmp. Oke, aku salah, Kuroko Tetsuya. Buktinya gadis itu terlihat terluka lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa memberitahukanmu bahwa ada sebuah kafe yang akan buka dan ada tawaran pekerjaan disana. Bagaimana?" tawar Kuroko.

"Boleh. Kafe dimana itu?"

"Kiseki no Cafe. Entah kapan akan buka, tetapi cepat atau lambat pasti akan buka." jawab Kuroko. "Aku bisa mengantarmu... mungkin besok. Temui kami berdua lagi disini besok pagi, ya?"

Mata gadis itu terlihat berbinar, kemudian aku menarik napas. Oke. Kuroko memang ahli menenangkan seseorang.

"Aomine-kun."

"Yaa?"

"Kita harus mengantarnya." ujar Kuroko.

Aku kembali memandangnya, lalu menarik napas. "Hei, jangan pandangi aku dengan tatapan memohonmu itu."

"Aomine-kun."

Kini, Kuroko menatapku dengan tatapan memohon yang siapapun sulit untuk menolak tatapan itu-plus dengan senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Membuat diriku sulit berkata tidak.

Jadi, aku menyentuh kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan, pasrah. "Baiklah."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kuroko kepada gadis itu, dan berhasil membuatku penasaran.

"Kurin."

-X-

Aku menguap lebar, berjalan disamping Kuroko. Masih ngantuk karena pagi-pagi Kuroko sudah menelepon dan memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah berada didepan rumahku.

Kukira, gadis berambut biru muda bernama Kurin tersebut datang sendirian. Tetapi dugaanku salah karena ada seorang gadis berambut biru gelap berdiri disampingnya.

"Nah, ayo." sapa Kuroko pendek.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan mataku bertemu dengan gadis berambut biru gelap itu.

Ah.

"Eh... Ano. Aku membawa temanku juga, Aoi namanya." ujar Kurin, kemudian menjelaskan kepada Aoi. "Mereka..."

Oke, mungkin dengan begitu gak perlu repot-repot mencari _maid _untuk Akashi.

Kiseki no Cafe hanya berjarak beberapa meter, tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai kesana. Kami berempat tidak perlu berbasa-basi lebih lama lagi.

Sampai disana, aku melihat banyak hal yang berubah dari luar.

Teras Kiseki no Cafe yang cukup luas kini terdapat pot-pot tanaman yang tidak kuketahui jenisnya apa... namun tampak tertata rapi. Dua bangku panjang warna putih juga terdapat diluar. Dindingnya sudah diperbarui dengan warna _broken white _yang terkesan adem. Sebuah papan nama toko sudah terpampang jelas dengan cat warna-warni.

Baik Kurin dan Aoi merasa terpana melihat semua itu, tanpa ragu-ragu masuk dan disambut oleh Akari yang sedang menyapu. Mereka berkenalan sejenak.

Aku dan Kuroko juga melangkah masuk, ikut merasakan perubahan dalam ruangan kafe. Dinding yang sudah tertempeli kertas dinding berwarna krem sudah dihiasi berbagai bingkai foto yang didalamnya terdapat foto-foto pertemanan kami di SMP. Kursi-kursi kayu dan meja-meja dengan bahan serupa juga telah ditata rapi, membuat kesan klasik. Bilik yang menghubungi ruang kafe dengan dapur sudah dilengkapi dengan mesin penyimpan kue(author gak tau nama mesin buat penyimpan kue beku itu apa), dua mesin pembuat kopi dan peralatan lainnya.

Singkatnya, kafe ini sudah nyaris sempurna.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko berdeham memanggil Akashi, "Foto-fotonya..."

"Mengapa?" Midorima sontak bertanya. "Bagus kan?"

"Ah. Itu ide dari Akari-chin." komentar Murasakibara.

"Ahhh! Akashi-cchi! Aku terharu sekali!" seru Kise histeris, air mata terharu mulai membanjiri wajahnya(saat author mengetik ini, ia memikirkan berbagai _scane_ Kise di anime).

Akashi mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Hm."

"Tinggal satu lagi! Dapur!" seruku.

Kami semua, kecuali Akashi dan Akari yang sepertinya telah tahu, melangkah berdesak-desakkan menuju dapur.

"Hiiikkkk!"

Akashi dan Akari sama-sama tersenyum tanpa dosa. Seluruh ruangan dapur dicat berwarna merah menyala dengan lampu redup.

Berbagai protes langsung muncul bersahut-sahutan. Dimulai dariku.

"Ini gila!"

"Akashi-kun. Ruangan itu mengerikan." kata Kuroko.

"Akashi-cchi." kata Kise sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Seleramu itu benar-benar... ekh."

"Akashi... bagaimana jika kau memasak daging sampai berdarah-darah?" ujar Midorima lirih.

Sontak, kami bergidik ngeri.

"Aka-chin, tidak ada yang mau masak ditempat seperti itu... masak itu harus ditempat yang bagus supaya makannya enak..." kata Murasakibara.

"Kau kan hanya tahu makan saja, tidak dengan memasaknya." cetus Akashi.

Aku hampir lupa dengan Kurin dan Aoi. Mereka berdua sedang saling menatap. Entah apa yang dipikir mereka, mungkin mereka jadi enggan untuk menjadi _maid _disini?

"Akashi," panggilku. "Kafe ini tidak hanya untuk kau dan Akari saja... atau teman-temanmu yang sudah lumayan terbiasa dengan err... begitulah. Bagaimana dengan merekaa?!"

Aku menunjuk Kurin dan Aoi, sehingga semua mata memandangi mereka.

Akari tertawa. "Jadi, bagusnya warna apa?"

"Warna yang normal." jawabku, Midorima, dan Kise hampir bersamaan.

Akari tertawa lagi, menarik Aoi dan Kurin keluar dari ruangan sambil berkata, "Biarkan aku, Aoi dan Kurin yang mengurusnya."

"Kuharap selera mereka tidak seseram itu." ujar Kuroko.

Aku hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

"Kuroko, mana hasil desain seragamnya?" tanya Midorima. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kuroko.

Kuroko mengeluarkan kertas usang yang sudah lecek dari saku jaketnya. Midorima menerimanya dengan sedikit masam, namun setelah melihat hasil desain Kuroko, matanya sedikit berubah cerah.

Kulirik sedikit sketsa itu dengan rasa penasaran, tetapi Midorima cepat-cepat menjauhkannya dariku.

"Hoi, Akashi," panggilku, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku jaketku. "Untuk menu kafe. _Gelle aux myrtille._"

Kuroko tersenyum. "Jadi, kau menerima saranku ya?"

"Hssh. Diamlah."

"Yang lainnya, resepnya sudah ada?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko mengeluarkan kertas lecek lainnya. Kulirik sejenak dan melihat tulisan yang tertera disana. _Bavarois menthe._ Sebuah kue tart berlapis tiga, paling bawah rasa vanila, cokelat, kemuidan mint vanila. Krimnya juga rasa mint.

Aku pernah mencicipinya sekali, dan rasanya memang enak, juga menarik. Hanya Kuroko yang bisa membuatnya.

Satu per satu memberikan resepnya kepada Akashi, tetapi tidak dengan Murasakibara.

"Tetsuya, _bavarois menthe. _Ryouta, _mont blanc_."

_Mont blanc _adalah makanan yang paling suka dibuat oleh Kise kalau lagi tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun. Kue itu terbuat dari banyak susu, dibentuk menyerupai mi dan ditumpuk seperti gunung kecil. Teksturnya lembut, memungkinkan sekali untuk anak yang berumur dibawah lima tahun menikmatinya.

"Daiki, _Gelle aux myrtille. _Shintarou, _Gateau coule au matcha._"

_Gateau coule au matcha _adalah sebuah bolu gulung rasa teh hijau, dengan krim vanila dan butiran cokelat. Rasanya bercampur antara pahitnya teh hijau dan manis dari krim itu sendiri.

"Dan aku sendiri, _Chocolat au chili._"

_Chocolat au chili_... sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Itu adalah cokelat dengan isi saus cabai. Akashi menggunakan makanan ini untuk mengerjai Murasakibara di ulang tahunnya. Murasakibara yang penyuka makanan manis justru disuguhi makanan pedas. Rasanya lumayan, namun jika dengan takaran pedas sekali, cokelat itu terasa begitu maut.

"Atsushi? Punyamu?"

"Aku tidak memilikinya, Aka-chin." sahut Murasakibara.

Sejauh dari yang kami sema ketahui, Murasakibara memang penyuka makanan, tetapi tidak bisa membuat makanan. Sebenarnya itu menjadi tantangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus membawanya." ujar Akashi tegas, membuat atmosfer diudara terasa sedikit mencekam.

"Iya." sahut Murasakibara pendek, kemudian melangkah keluar kafe.

Mungkin, ia mau membeli makanan seperti biasanya. Atau entahlah.

-X-

Chapter dua kelar lebih panjang dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya... kaget juga, tahu-tahu sudah lembar kesembilan. Aku mengambil tema _friendship_ di fanfict ini, jadi mungkin aku tidak terlalu menonjolkan para tokoh OC, walau para tokoh OC tentu sangat berpengaruh bagi _genre _kedua, _romance._

Sejujurnya membuat fanfict ini agak sedikit rumit karena banyaknya karakter yang kugunakan, tetapi kalau berkurang sedikit rasanya kurang. Jadi aku benar-benar berusaha keras sekali untuk menyelesaikannya, dan setelah selesai satu chapter... rasanya terharu T.T

Hah, sepertinya ini saja dulu yang mau kusampaikan untuk _readers_. Karena berkutnya aku mau membalas salah satu review paling panjang yang telah kuterima dibawah ini(karena sangat panjangnya sampai geregetan pengen bales)... jadi kalau yang gak ingin membacanya juga _no problem._ Oke, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, terima kasih banyak karena telah membaca! xD

Note: yang sudah mereview jika harusnya ditambahi "cchi" bukannya"chii" terima kasih ya... sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan teknis karena ini fanfict pertamaku di fandom kuroko no basuke :D (Langsung ngubah)

~Balasan Review dari ABC dichapter 1~

_Wuah, terima kasih sekali ya, ABC-san. Reviewmu itu cukup panjang dan pasti butuh waktu untuk menulis review ini, bahkan sampai geregetan dan belum puas kalau gak balesin reviewmu ^^_

_Mengenai ceritamu menemukan pen-nameku itu cukup mengejutkan, layaknya sebuah takdir, kan? Ah, aku mencantumkan syarat flame itu karena pernah mendapat flame yang tidak benar sesuai kenyataannya, begitu. Hehehe. Kalau tidak, aku juga malas encantumkan syarat flame macam itu._

_Dan yaa, aku juga suka sekali dengan tema kafe. Menyenangkan rasanya menuliskan fanfict ini. Omong-omong, sejujurnya nih, aku jarang membaca fanfict. Kalau ada cerita yang kubaca dan review, itu karena kebetulan aku sedang memilki waktu luang membacanya, karena aku sendiri juga mempost fanfict-fanfictku di warnet. Kesimpulannya, aku tidak tahu kalau nama "Akari" sering dipakai menjadi nama fem dari Akashi. Nama itu muncul begitu saja saat kupikirkan nama Jepang yang mirip dengan Akashi. Tetapi karena menurutmu itu bukan masalah, jadi, lanjutkan._

_Hm, ya. aku juga gak terlalu suka menggunakan OC sebenarnya. Itu karena membentuk karakter baru itu cukup memusingkan. Tetapi berhubung karakter di fandom Kuroko no Basuke agak minim, aku membuat karakter OC untuk menyesuaikan cerita._

_Dan ya, karena masih awal, aku tidak membuat Akari begitu spesial, agar ia tidak terlalu mencolok. Itu juga karena bukan hanya Akari yang akan menjadi OC. Karakter utama disesuaikan chapter, dan karakter lainnya mengikuti. Kira-kira seperti itu._

_Mengenai Akashi yang OOC, itu karena aku sulit menggambarkan karakternya, juga aku belum begitu mengenal karakter Akashi pada umumnya. Atau mungkin karena terlalu banyak karakter sehingga aku sedikit... eror? Hehehe._

_Mengenai gaya penulisanku... sebenarnya sih, aku juga sedang dalam belajar menulis melalui sudut pandang pertama(aku/saya) karena sebelumnya aku lebih suka menggunakan sudut pandang ketiga dalam menulis cerita. Jadi pasti ada beberapa bagian yang kurang, dan terima kasih telah membaca dengan sangat detail sampai dijelaskan pada review sehingga menyadarkanku bahwa, "oh, aku kurangnya dibagian itu."_

_Dan juga, aku menerima dengan senang hati karena pasti setiap author disitus ini pasti membutuhkan review macam ini, kan?_

_Oke, sekian balasannya... aku juga berharap chapter-chapter selanjutnya dapat makin baik ya, dan aku sangat mengharapkan dukunganmu loh..._

_Thanks and see you soon._

_-Himawari Natalia-_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 3: Midorima Shintarou

Aku memasuki sebuah butik langganan keluargaku, dengan sketsa Kuroko ditangan. Butik itu masih seperti dulu, dengan desain bernuansa warna hijau dan tanaman-tanaman plastik disisi ruangan.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan kacamata tipis menghampiriku, melambaikan tangan dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Ada apa datang kesini? Bukannya kau paling malas jika disuruh datang ke butik?" tanyanya.

Perkenalkan, gadis berambut hijau ini bernama Miiku. Dia mengenalku sejak kecil karena orangtua kami cukup dekat. Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia mewarisi butik milik keluarganya yang merupakan butik langganan keluargaku juga.

"Aku mau kau membuat ini..." ujarku, menydorokan sketsa Kuroko yang sudah lecek. "Sebanyak tiga buah."

Miiku meneliti gambar itu, sesaat kemudian tersenyum cerah. "Ini semua manis sekali! Untuk apa semua ini?"

Akhirnya aku bercerita singkat mengenai Kiseki no Cafe.

"Wah... aku jadi ingin menjadi bagian dalam kafe itu..." ujar Miiku.

"Boleh saja. Akashi kan memberi peluang bagi yang ingin bekerja." kataku.

Miiku semakin tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tetapi kalau kau mau ikut bekerja disana, bagaimana dengan butik?" tanyaku.

"Kau lupa aku adalah bos disini? Aku dapat meninggalkannya kapan saja." jawab Miiku. "Kembalilah nanti sore, aku akan menyelesaikan seragam-seragam ini."

"Secepat itu? ini tiga buah loh."

"Empat. Denganku juga." sahut Miiku. "Tenang saja, aku dapat menyelesaikannya, kok. Aku memiliki banyak karyawan."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah."

Aku memandangi sosoknya yang begitu ceria, langsung antutias mengerjakan sketsa-sketsa tersebut, tentu saja dibantu dengan para pegawainya. Aku masih ingat ketika semasa kecil Miiku begitu suka menggambar dan bermain boneka _barbie._ Lama-lama dia membuat gambar-gambar untuk gaun bonekanya, dan dijahitkan oleh ibunya yang memang ahli dalam menjahit.

Dia suka memintaku berkomentar tentang desainnya, tetapi aku buta soal desain sama sekali saat itu.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, dia meneruskan usaha keluarganya. Tepatnya usaha tantenya, diusia belasan, sejak menjadi murid kelas sepuluh. Berkatnya, butik yang biasa-biasa saja menjadi populer di Jepang. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum melihatnya.

-X-

Aku menemukan sosok Murasakibara di taman, duduk dibangku kayu meratapi tanah tanpa jajanan yang biasanya ada ditangannya. Aku enggan mendekatinya karena diantara kami berenam aku paling tidak akur dengannya, tetapi aku juga penasaran.

Tidak sepertinya ia begitu, sih.

"Sejak tadi kau disini?"

Murasakibara mendongak mendengar suaraku, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang membuatku tidak bisa menebak pikirannya. Sepertinya ia memang sejak tadi disini, sejak Akashi menyuruhnya untuk mencari resep untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hm..?"

Kenapa sih dia selalu menyahut ucapan yang membuatku tidak dapat melanjutkan percakapan lagi?

"Kau tahu, perintah Akashi selalu berguna untuk diri kita sendiri. Dan kalau tidak ditepati, ia bisa marah dengan mengerikan." ujarku.

"Aku tahu." sahutnya dengan suara rendah. "Aku hanya kesal, aku tidak berbakat dalam memasak, jadi untuk apa aku mencobanya?"

"Manusia harus berusaha, dan sisanya terserah kepada takdir. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, bagaimana kau akan bisa?" cetusku.

Murasakibara mendengus pelan. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa."

"Terserah padamu saja." ucapku. "Kau memang sulit untuk digoyahkan."

Murasakibara bangkit berdiri, dan ia begitu tinggi sampai aku harus sedikit mengangkat kepalaku.

"Sejak dulu kau tidak sama denganku." ucapnya, "Kau telah ketahui itu, Mido-chin."

-X-

Aku mengajak Akari, Aoi dan Kurin untuk mencoba seragam baru mereka. Mereka jika bertemu berisik juga, terutama Akari dan Aoi.

"Ah, Midorima... Lihat ini!"

Aku memandang Miiku dalam seragam _maid _yang didesain Kuroko. Renda-renda menjuntai diujung-ujungnya, dengan pita dipinggang dan sekitar kerah. Warnanya bernuansa hitam dan putih.

Aku mengulum bibirku, baru menyadari bahwa Miiku cantik juga.

"Kalian yang mau nyoba seragam, ya?" tebak Miiku. "Ini..."

Miiku bergerak kearah etalase pakaian miliknya, mengambil lima buah seragam sekaligus.

Lima?

Dan menjadi enam dengan punyanya sendiri?

Akari, Aoi dan Kurin langsung mengambil seragam yang mereka sukai, dan bertanya kepada karyawan lain mengenai kamar pas, lalu berhamburan kesana. Aku memandangi Miiku tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau membuat enam?" tanyaku.

"Aku terlalu asyik membuatnya, Midorima. Tahu-tahu sudah banyak." ujar Miiku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ehm, ah, aku membuatnya berbeda dibeberapa sisi, supaya tidak saling tertukar satu sama lainnya."

"Err... terserah padamu saja." sahutku pelan.

Kemudian, Akari, Aoi dan Kurin keluar dengan seragam masing-masing, membuat mereka tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

Mereka semua tampak manis. Tetapi aku tetap lebih menyukai Miiku.

Ah, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

Mereka beempat mulai mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Aku menjauhkan diri dari mereka, mencari tempat yang cukup sunyi untuk menelepon.

"M_oshimoshi?_"

Aku tersenyum. "Akashi. Seragam _maid _mereka sudah selesai."

"Bagus, berarti kita dapat buka Kiseki no Cafe besok. Jam delapan, oke?" kata Akashi diseberang telepon.

"Ya."

Klik.

Besok pagi. Jam delapan.

Kiseki no Cafe akan buka.

Sebentar. Bagaimana dengan menunya? Dasar Akashi gila, awas kalau dia salah memperhitungkan keadaan. Ini benar-benar terlalu cepat bagiku.

-X-

Wuah! Akhirnya Persiapan Kiseki no Cafe selesai juga... xD mengetik fanfict ini selalu bikin geregetan karena tokohnya banyak sekali :3

Aku membuat fanfict ini karena saat ke AFA tahun lalu, ada stand Kuroko yang menjual pin mengenai Kiseki no Cafe. Mulanya aku biasa saja dan tak terpikir untuk membuat cerita semacam ini, namun karena sering lihat foto mengenai kafe... aku jadi kepingin menulis fanfict seperti ini. Karena itu, kunjungi facebooknya: Kiseki no Cafe

Bagaimanapun juga fanfict ini hadir karena mereka.

Terima kasih telah membaca, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya xD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 4: Murasakibara Atsushi

_Yousen High School._

Aku menghela napas, mengingat banyaknya Akashi merecokiku mengenai resep untuk kafe. Ponselku tidak pernah berhenti berbunyi, yang berisi pesan yang sama, mengingatkanku untuk mencari resep. Lama-kelamaan ponselku mati, entah karena baterainya habis atau tak tahan dengan pesan Akashi. Namun aku tak peduli dan hanya menyimpannya kedalam tas.

Hari telah sore, dan langit hampir gelap, tapi aku tahu pasti masih ada klub yang bertahan di sekolah. Klub memasak. Mungkin, aku dapat meminta bantuan disana.

Aku membuka pintu klub memasak secara perlahan, mengintip sedikit aktifitas apa yang dilakukan didalam sana. Disana lebih banyak siswa perempuan ketimbang laki-laki. Beberapa memotong-motong sayuran, mengaduk-ngaduk isi panci, juga ada yang memilih mengobrol dan melihat ketimbang memasak. Tetapi ada satu gadis yang melakukan aktifitas yang berbeda diujung meja _pantry, _dia sedang mengaduk adonan dengan satu gerakan cepat. Gadis itu berambut violet yang tak jauh berbeda denganku, matanya menatap fokus.

"Ha, Murasakibara-kun, ada apa?" salah satu tersadar akan kehadiranku.

Aku melangkah masuk, menatap satu per satu seperti yang kulakukan beberapa detik lalu. dan lagi-lagi, mataku mengarah pada gadis berambut violet diujung meja _pantry. _Kini ia menuang adonannya kedalam loyang, lalu pada oven.

"Aku hanya lihat-lihat," ujarku pendek. Aroma makanan berbagai macam mulai masuk kedalam indra penciumanku, membuatku merasa lapar. Isi panci yang ternyata bubur menggoda seleraku, apa lagi setelah ditambahkan daun bawang dan bahan pelengkap lain yang telah dipotong-potong sebelumnya. Porsinya cukup banyak, pasti habis dimakan oleh semua manusia yang sejak tadi berada disini.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau meminta ya?" seru seorang lagi, mengayunkan sodetnya kearahku.

"Tidak." walau ingin karena aroma masakannya begitu menggoda, itu bukan tujuan awalku. Aku tidak ingin mati disini hanya karena mau mencicipi.

Aku duduk disalah satu bangku kosong disudut, dekat pintu. Membuka resleting tas, mengeluarkan sebuah keripik ukuran besar yang kubeli saat makan siang. "Aku bawa makanan, kok."

Aku mulai diacuhkan, mereka sendiri mulai sibuk menyajikan berpiring-piring bubur untuk diri mereka sendiri. Aku menatap gadis berambut _violet _tadi, gadis itu sedang memotong-motong buah yang tampak seperti _blueberry._

Keripik yang kumakan sudah tidak mengugah selera, jadi aku melangkah mendekat. Dia sedikit kaget melihatku yang tiba-tiba datang. Aneh juga, biasanya orang suka sadar akan kehadiranku, tak seperti Kuroko yang suka mengagetkan siapapun.

"Oh, kau Murasakibara-chin." ujarnya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkung tipis.

Bagaimana dia tahu namaku, ya?

Seakan membaca pikiranku, dia berkata lagi dengan sedikit mendesis, "Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal raksasa sekolah ini?"

Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka aku sepopuler itu. Sama sekali tak terduga."

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Kau mau apa disini?"

Sepertinya gadis berambut _violet _ini dapat membantu juga. "Ajari aku memasak. Kau satu-satunya yang membuat kue disini."

Gadis berambut _violet _ini melongo. Sejurus kemudian, ia tertawa keras. Syukurlah beberapa anggota klub memasak sudah pulang, menyisakan beberapa yang berniat untuk berberes. Jadi tidak banyak yang melihat kearah kami.

Gadis _violet _ini terus tertawa, "Jadi kau tidak bisa memasak, Mu-chin?"

Panggilannya terdengar _akrab. _Lagi-lagi, mau tak mau aku tersenyum. Sedikit malu karena ketahuan kelemahan dibalik hal yang kusukai~makanan.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." ucapnya, berlari menuju lemari pendingin. Dia mengambil semangkuk krim seperti salju, mengeluarkan keju yang telah diiris halus, dan pengaduk adonan.

"Cobalah, mulai dari mengaduk." gadis ini memberi intruksi kepadaku, menyodorkan pengaduk adonan kepadaku. Tangannya sendiri mulai menaburkan keju iris kedalam krim. "Hei, ayolah."

Aku mulai mengaduk.

"Terlalu lambat," ujarnya.

Aku mulai menambah kecepatan, sedikit muncrat sehingga ia berteriak.

"Itu sih terlalu cepat!"

Aku berhenti mengaduk, menatap dengan tatapan aku-tak-tahu-bagaimana. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, meraih tangan kananku yang memegang pengaduk adonan.

"Begini caranya." Ia menangkat sedikit ujung mangkuk, lalu mulai menggerakkan tanganku yang memegang pengaduk dengan ritme gerakan yang sempurna. "Bisa?"

Dia melepas pegangan tangannya secara perlahan, dan entah mengapa aku merasa tak puas. Aku malas menyelesaikan apa yang diperintahnya. Sementara aku mengaduk seperti apa yang diperintahnya, dia mengecek keadaan kue yang dipanggangnya dalam oven.

"Kupikir masih cukup lama." keluhnya. "Kau pulanglah dulu, akan kuajari kau kapan-kapan, sesuatu yang lebih mudah."

Aku baru tersadar jika ruangan klub memasak telah sepi, hanya ada aku dan dia. Tidak ada lagi cahaya matahari yang memasuki jendela, digantikan cahaya samar dari bulan, bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu siapa yang telah menyalakan lampu.

"Err, aku _butuh _belajar membuat kue."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, menoleh kepadaku. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekat, mengecek krim yang kuaduk.

Aku menarik napas, menceritakan mengenai Akashi yang membuat kafe, bagaimana ia menyuruh semua teman cowoknya untuk memberikan resep untuk kafe dengan syarat bisa membuatnya tanpa cela karena Akashi inginnya cowok yang menjadi _chef, _juga mencari beberapa perempuan untuk bekerja sebagai _maid _di tokonya.

Benar-benar menyulitkan saja.

Ia tersenyum kecil, bertanya kepadaku. "Kau telah menemukan _maid _untuk kafe?"

Aku mulai mengingat-ingat. Akari, Kurin, Aoi. "Sudah, tapi kupikir belum cukup. Kafe Akashi sangatlah luas, jika terisi penuh akan merepotkan."

Ia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku bisa ikut bergabung, dong?"

"Tapi kau harus bantu aku membuat resep untuk kafe, ya. Resep yang aku dapat ahli membuatnya." ujarku. Gadis ini mengesalkan juga. Masa iya harus kusogok dulu baru mau membantu, sih?

"Tentu saja... sejak awal aku telah membantumu, kan?" tanyanya, kembali mengecek kue yang dipanggangnya.

Ups. Aku mengangguk. Oke, oke. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya juga, perbandingan yang cukup adil. Mungkin.

"Omong-omong, namamu siapa sih?" ucapku. Sedari tadi aku hanya terus menyebutnya sebagai 'dia'.

Dia menoleh kepadaku, memberikan senyum yang lama-kelamaan membuatku terbiasa melihatnya. "Panggil saja aku Mu-chin, seperti caramu."

Hah?

-X-

Namanya Musaki. Cukup mengejutkan. Hari ini ia datang melihat-lihat Kiseki no Cafe, dan entah mengapa langsung menyukai tempat ini dan Akashi memperbolehkan kehadiran Musaki karena dialah aku bisa memberikan resep dan memasak walau belum lancar.

Kemarin aku menyelesaikan _Chessecake aux parates douce, _kue yang dibuatnya dan menjadi resep Kiseki no Cafe pada hari ini. Kue rasa keju dan _blueberry _yang segar. Aku menghabiskan setengah loyang kemarin saat Musaki membereskan peralatan, dan alhasil aku diomelinya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Midorima yang selalu berangkat lebih awal dan datang tepat waktu hari ini tidak kelihatan. Sedangkan semuanya telah berkumpul, menunggu lelaki itu untuk memulai pembicaraan yang lebih seperti rapat.

"Kalian semua, kenalkan... Miiku." Suara berat Midorima tiba-tiba muncul diantara kami. "Aku datang terlambat karena harus mengurusnya dulu."

Mata gadis itu... Miiku, menatap Musaki dengan mata berbinar. Aku terdiam, menunggu apa yang terjadi sesudahnya.

Miiku berlari menghampiri Musaki, tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kuduga pakaian yang kubuat tak sia-sia! Akari, toilet dimana? Ia harus mencoba pakaiannya!"

Akari menunjuk toilet disebelah dapur sambil tertawa kecil. Lagi-lagi, aku menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Musaki muncul dengan wajah merah. Pakaian _maid _dengan lengan panjang telah melekat pas dibadannya, dengan secarik pita yang dibuat seperti dasi berwarna hitam. Ia tampak... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Ia seperti boneka.

"Aku telah membuat kue dari resep-resep kalian. Seperti apa rasanya, entahlah. Kecuali resep yang baru kau berikan tadi pagi, Atsushi." kata Akashi. Dia mengeluarkan kotak dari kertas untuk makanan, berisi kue yang telah dibuatnya.

Aomine berdecak tak sabar, lalu menoleh kearahku. "Bagaimana jika Murasakibara saja yang mencicipinya? Dia ahli makanan."

Kuroko juga memandangku sedikit penuh harap, begitupula dengan Kise dan Midorima. Kulihat ada keringat dingin yang menetes didahi mereka.

Kurin, Aoi, dan Musaki yang belum paham sifat Akashi yang sedikit sadis tampak biasa saja mendengar perkataan Aomine. Diantara mereka, Akari juga ikut tersenyum harap. Selama ini, memang hanya aku yang biasa saja dengan kesadisan Akashi, bahkan Kuroko yang lebih suka diam itu kadang kala juga merinding.

Aku mengambil satu, _mont blanc _Kise, dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut dalam sekali suap. "Rasanya lumayan Aka-chin, tapi kurang lembut."

Lalu, _bavarois menthe _Kuroko. "Aka-chin, rasa mitnya telalu banyak, vanilanya tak terasa sama sekali. Rasanya jadi agak tawar."

Aku tak suka agar, apalagi dengan _sake _milik Aomine. Aku juga tak suka bolu gulung, apalagi bila dicampuri dengan teh hijau, minuman yang membuatku merasa mual seketika. kemudian, mataku terpaku pada _chocolat au chili. _Mengingatnya, membuatku kesal.

"Aku tak mau makan lagi..." kataku dengan suara pelan.

"APA?"

Gendang telingaku rasanya hampir pecah.

"Masakan Akashi mengerikan..." Kise menyahut jujur. Dan langsung ditatap maut Akashi.

Musaki mendekati kotak makanan, mengambil cokelat yang dibuat Akashi dengan tatapan bengong. "Ini kan, cokelat?"

"Ah, Mu-chin!"

Aku terlambat untuk meneriakinya. Dia sudah melahap cokelat itu, mengunyahnya lambat-lambat hingga melumer, dan sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah. Suasana sekitar langsung heboh, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya panik.

"Ambilkan air!"

"Aduh, yang ada mesin pembuat kopi!"

"AA! Aku tak bawa air!"

Masih banyak kalimat-kalimat lain yang terlontar, entah apa lagi. Aku hanya diam mendekati tasku yang biasanya penuh makanan. Sesekali aku membawa minuman, dan kali ini aku memang membawanya. Sebotol air mineral.

Aku menghampiri Musaki yang kepedasan, memberikan botol minumku. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia meminumnya hingga setengah. Aku menghabiskan setengahnya lagi, merasa haus karena mencicipi dua makanan manis.

Sesaat kemudian suasana heboh berganti menjadi hening, menatap kearah kami berdua yang membalas dengan tatapan tak berdosa. Aku bingung apa yang dipikirkan mereka semua.

"Hey," Aomine berkata, "Kalian berdua minum dibotol yang sama, berarti..."

Kuroko cepat-cepat menutup mulut Aomine dengan kedua tangannya, lalu tertawa hambar, "Tidak apa-apa, Murasakibara. Kami hanya terkejut karena kau yang menyelesaikan masalah tak terduga ini, hahaha."

Aku memandang Kuroko tak mengerti. Sepertinya Musaki juga begitu. Ketika mereka semua telah menyibukkan diri masing-masing untuk menutupi kecanggungan, termasuk Akashi yang ngeloyor menuju dapur, aku dan Musaki baru tersadar makna ucapan Aomine yang terputus tadi.

Wajah kami sontak memerah. Maksud Aomine itu, kami secara tak langsung berciuman, begitu?

Ah, dia gila. Aku mengalihkan wajahku, mulai membuka bungkus permen dan mengemutnya. Lebih baik untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi.

-X-

Ah, ide ini muncul begitu saja, mungkin karena aku mengikuti lifeskill kuliner di sekolah? Hehehe. Sejujurnya, Murasakibara adalah karakter favoritku dianime Kuroko no Basuke ini, jadi mungkin karakternya lebih mengesankan dibandingkan sebelumnya?(yah, ini menurut authornya ya, karena sempet ngefly sendiri pas ngebuatnya xD)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca, karena ada yang baca doang juga udah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk author, apa lagi yang mau memberikan review ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 5: Kuroko Tetsuya

Berkat Musaki, seorang anggota klub memasak yang dibawa Murasakibara, Kiseki no Cafe dibuka. Satu per satu makanan terhidang karena gadis itu bekerja dengan cekatan, walau berkurang beberapa karena Murasakibara mencomotnya.

"Kurin, kau pernah bekerja di kafe sebelumnya, ya?" tanya Akari ditengah kesibukkan. Kurin memang yang paling luwes menjadi pelayan kafe. Bahkan Miiku dan Aoi beberapa kali diberikan nasehat oleh Kurin.

Aku bertugas membuat kopi, Musaki memasak dan membuat kue, dibantu oleh Midorima dan Akashi yang katanya mau belajar memasak, serta Murasakibara yang lebih menjadi perusuh di dapur. Sisanya, Kise dan Aomine membagikan brosur kepada siapapun yang lewat, membuat kafe menjadi lebih ramai dari yang diduga sebelumnya.

"Iya. Tapi aku dipecat karena membandel, dengan membantu para _barista_(pembuat kopi)_." _ucap Kurin sambil tersenyum kecil, "Untung ada Kuroko-kun yang menghiburku dan mengajakku untuk bekerja disini."

Aoi tertawa melihat senyum Kurin. "Kau lupa ya, kalau kau sempat getar-getir, takut Kuroko membohongimu?"

Aku memandang datar Aoi. "Maksudku kan baik."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." ucap Kurin, kemudian dia berlari kecil pada pelanggan yang duduk disudut. "Kau tidak akan pernah bermaksud apa-apa."

Entah mengapa, aku terus memandanginya yang terlihat bersemangat itu. Kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Ha! Mau macam-macam, ya!" Aoi berseru didepan wajahku.

"Tidak... Ano..."

"Buat secangkir _cappucinno _untuk pelanggan disana," Aoi menyela perkataanku.

Miiku menghampiriku dengan peluh yang sedikit menetes diwajahnya. "Masih ada _gelee aux myrtille _tidak?"

Aku menghampiri pendingin kue dan menjenguk kedalam, melihat pesanan yang dimaksud Miiku. Tidak ada.

Aku mendongak, lalu menggeleng. "Habis."

"Duh, padahal ada yang mau memesan itu," kata Miiku. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Kupikir tidak mungkin kita bilang tidak ada."

"Kira-kira berapa lama untuk membuatnya?" tanya Akari yang baru saja mengantar pesanan, sadar akan keributan kami.

"Setahuku cukup lama, karena harus membuat jelinya dulu." jawabku. Aomine pernah membuatnya seharian, aku masih ingat.

"Ada apa?" Kurin tiba-tiba datang dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya, terdapat piring-piring dan cangkir-cangkir kotor.

Miiku segera bercerita masalahnya dan menatap Kurin miris. "Rin-chan, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana!" seru Miiku diakhir cerita masalahnya.

Rin-chan? Panggilan itu memang terdengar sangat bersahabat. Tetapi mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu, kan? Secepat itu mereka berteman, ya... perempuan itu memang hebat.

"Biar aku saja yang mengatasinya, meja nomor lima belas, kan?" kata Kurin cepat. Gadis itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Tenang saja."

Kemudian, Kurin menghampiri meja nomor lima belas tersebut.

"Ayo kembali bekerja! Masih banyak yang harus diantarkan!" seru Akari.

Aku menaruh satu per satu pesanan diatas nampan. Miiku, Aoi dan Akari mulai bergegas mengantarkan pesanan, sampai tinggalah aku sendiri.

Lagi-lagi aku menatapnya.

Kurin. Rin-chan.

Dia beberapa kali membungkuk meminta maaf, kemudian tersenyum seperti mempromosikan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian dia menghampiriku dan tersenyum.

"Dia bersedia menggantinya menjadi _chocolat au chilli._" ujar Kurin. Tak ada senyum diwajahnya, tetapi matanya terlihat bersinar. "Cepatlah sedikit."

"Ya." aku segera menyiapkan _chocolat au chilli _yang dipinta, sedikit terkejut. Ada yang memasan cokelat pedas Akashi, ya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Mungkin kau agak kaget, tetapi dia pelanggan yang suka hal ekstrem. Jadi kusarankan saja cokelat itu, dan dia mau mencicipinya." kata Kurin. "Berhasil dengan beberapa bujukkan."

Aku tergelak, lalu tersenyum ketika melihatnya berlari kecil untuk mengantar _chocolat au chilli. _Seseorang yang berpengalaman memang berbeda.

-X-

"Hari ini Kiseki no Cafe sukses buka." ucap Akashi. "Terima kasih atas semua kerja kerasnya, _minna._"

Aomine dan Kise mendesah lega, melahap makanan sisa kafe hari ini dengan rakus, walau cokelat pedas Akashi sekalipun.

"Kalian menyebar brosur kemana aja, sih? Hanya depan kafe, kan?" tanya Akari heran melihat napsu makan kedua orang itu.

"Mulanya memang begitu... tetapi karena pengunjungnya tak terlalu banyak, akhirnya kami berkeliling jalan, dan sesekali ke sekolah-sekolah." sahut Kise. "Bagaimana Akashi-cchi? Kerja kerasku membuahkan hasil, kan?"

"Kau hanya tebar pesona saja," ucap Aomine. "Aku yang harus membagikan brosur."

"Tetapi berkatku pengunjungnya ramai, betul, kan?" Kise tetap bersikeras.

"Bagi yang mau pulang, pulanglah. Sudah malam," kata Akashi. "Aku akan tinggal disini, dilantai dua."

Midorima segera beranjak dan pergi keluar kafe tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Miiku segera berlari mengikutinya. Kukira aku juga harus pulang... badanku terasa pegal.

Aku mengambil tasku dan segera beranjak. "Sampai besok."

Hawa dingin mulai menyergapku ketika aku keluar kafe. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya cepat berada di rumah.

"Kuroko-kun!"

"Ya? Kurin?"

"Terima kasih karena kau telah membawaku pada Kiseki no Cafe." ucap Kurin sambil mengulum senyum. "Itu semua membuatku merasa benar-benar bahagia, Kuroko-kun."

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu baguslah. Aku senang melihat ada seseorang yang menjadi _maid _sempurna." kataku. "Jika tidak, mungkin hari ini akan kacau."

"Hm. _Arigatou, _Kuroko-kun." sahut Kurin.

"Tidak pulang dengan Aoi?" tanyaku.

"Dia sibuk tadi... biar, deh. Tak ada salahnya aku pulang denganmu, kan?" ujar Kurin.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya."

-X-

"Hei, Tetsu." suara Aomine yang rendah bergema ditelingaku, entah kenapa dia meneleponku malam-malam. Padahal ponselku baru saja selesai ku_charge._

"Menurutmu, Aoi bagaimana?"

Aku terkesiap bingung mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. "Maksudmu?"

"Hee... kau bodoh ya."

"Tolong jangan sebut aku bodoh." kataku tenang.

Aomine berdecak sekali, lalu tertawa. "Aoi, hari ini kau bisa melihatnya seharian bekerja sebagai _maid, _kan. Dia gadis yang menarik loh, Tetsu."

"_Sumimasen._" aku menyahut. Apakah aku harus bilang kalau seharian ini aku lebih memerhatikan Kurin daripada Aoi? Sepertinya tidak, itu terlalu memalukan. "Aku sama sekali tidak memerhatikannya."

"Astaga Tetsu." Aomine menghela napasnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. _Jaa."_

"Hei, Aomine-_kun, _apa kau..."

Ah, Aomine memutuskan hubungan telepon. Biarlah. Aku dan Aomine sering tidak sependapat tentang berbagai hal. Kecuali dalam basket.

Basket. Itu adalah hal yang membuat kami berenam _akrab_. Setelah beberapa waktu tidak bertemu, akhirnya Kiseki no Cafe yang mempertemukan kami kembali.

-X-

Ah, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga ^^ sebenarnya membuat fanfict Kiseki no Cafe ini ada banyak kesulitan, loh. Karena ini fanfict pertama difandom Kuroko no Basuke, jadi ada sedikit kesulitan menyesuaikan karakternya, lalu karena ini adalah ide tiba-tiba yang tak kupikirkan alurnya bakal gimana, jadi aku harus berusaha terus mikirin lanjutannya.

Dan untuk teman-temanku yang membaca cerita ini dan request dengan tokoh utamanya Kuroko, ini, sudah kubuat ^^ semoga hasilnya cukup memuaskan, ya, hehehe xD

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini, terus dukung kemajuan fanfict ini ya, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya xD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 6: Kise Ryouta

Ah, Akashi memang menyebalkan.

Aku menggenggam dua ratus lembar brosur Kiseki no Cafe dengan malas. Katanya semua cowok mengambil bagian dalam memasak, tetapi mengapa aku harus membagikan brosur-brosur ini lagi? Aomine saja yang telah membagikan ini bersamaku kemarin, harus membantu di kafe sekarang.

Kiseki no Cafe buka sepulang sekolah, dan sehari penuh saat libur sekolah, aku butuh waktu bebas. Aku ingin main basket, jalan-jalan berkeliling kota. Tetapi ini... huh.

Aku menuju sekolah Shoei Gakuen, salah satu sekolah yang belum kukunjungi untuk membagikan brosur. Bangunannya sudah terlihat benar-benar tua, kayunya lapuk termakan usia.

"Sebentar lagi mereka pasti pulang," gumamku terlebih pada diri sendiri.

Ah, itu dia. bel berbunyi nyaring, dan aku sudah _stay _didepan pintu gerbang. Aku membagikan brosur satu per satu kepada murid yang lewat dengan senyuman ramah dan berseru, _"Berkunjunglah!_" tanpa kenal kata lelah.

Sampai akhirnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terurai panjang dipunggung, dengan wajah masam melewatiku.

Aku menyodorkan selembar kepadanya, tetapi dia langsung lewat saja, mengacuhkanku.

"Hei." Aku memanggilnya, karena tidak biasanya seorang gadis lewat saja dari hadapanku. Sementara itu, banyak gadis lain yang mulai mengerumuniku dan bertanya ini-itu tentang Kiseki no Cafe. Aku menjelaskan secara singkat, lalu mengejar gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Gak sopan nolak pemberian seseorang." ujarku kepadanya. "Apa lagi dengan melewatinya seperti tadi."

Dia mendesah. "Aku sedang terburu-buru tahu, tidak sempat untuk meladeni dirimu."

Dia kembali meninggalkanku. Tetapi kali ini aku tidak mengejarnya, hanya menatapnya dari jauh, lalu melanjutkan kembali tugasku yang sempat tertunda. Apa lagi kalau bukan membagikan brosur Kiseki no Cafe?

-X-

Hari berikutnya, aku kembali ke sekolah itu. Penasaran, dan entah apa lagi yang membuatku secara refleks melangkahkan kaki kesana.

Tapi sepertinya keadaannya sedang tak bagus. Aku menemukannya kembali dengan seragam yang sama hari ini. Tetapi hari ini wajahnya begitu pucat, matanya merah.

"Hei."

"Kau lagi." dengusnya pendek. Ia bahkan tidak berminat untuk memandangku walau hanya sekejap.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Apakah itu penting, huh?" dia berujar. "Jangan ganggu aku, bisa kan?"

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Urusannya memang bukan urusanku, tetapi ekspresinya benar-benar tidak meyakinkan sama sekali. "Yakin?"

Belum sempat ia menjawab, tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan, tepat kearahku. Aku menahan lengannya agar dia tidak terjatuh menghempas ketanah. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika dia mendongakkan kepala.

"Ikutlah denganku."

-X-

Namanya Kinsei. Dia lebih baik setelah meminum secangkir _ocha _panas. Syukurlah.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kesini, Kise?" ujar Aomine. Pekerjaan masaknya sudah selesai, jadi dia dapat memiliki waktu luang ditengah kafe yang ramai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia sakit, tahu." kataku.

Aomine berdeham. "Oh?"

Kurin menghampiri meja kami, tersenyum kepada Kinsei. "Mau makan sesuatu? Ada beberapa menu disini."

"Tidak perlu. _Arigatou._" Kinsei balas tersenyum. Senyumannya yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya membuatku terpana. Gadis pirang ini cantik.

Lalu, Aomine meninggalkan kami berdua duduk berhadapan, dan aku masih menatap senyumannya yang belum memudar.

"Em, _arigatou, _Ki..."

"Kise."

"Ya, Kise-kun."

Aku tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Kinseicchi."

"Kinseicchi?" Kinsei menyerngit, tetapi tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras. "Konyol sekalii..."

"Ryouta." Akashi secara tiba-tiba muncul didekatku. Wajahnya serius. "Kau membawanya kesini untuk tambahan pekerja, kan?"

"Eh..."

"Bekerja disini?" Kinsei tiba-tiba menyahut. "Kukira tidak ada salahnya juga."

"Tapi, Kinseicchi, menjadi _maid, _itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa... itu masih lebih baik daripada aku harus di rumah." tukasnya. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Bisa kumulai sejak hari ini?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Temui Miiku, minta seragam milikmu padanya."

Akashi kembali masuk kedalam bilik dapur, dan Kinsei pergi menemui Miiku yang baru saja menyelesaikan pesanan. Kulihat Miiku tersenyum lebar, menarik Kinsei menuju ruang ganti.

Aku menunggu sampai Kinsei keluar, lagi-lagi penasaran dengan dirinya yang dibalut dengan seragam _maid. _Ketika rasa penasaranku terjawab, aku bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kinsei tak hanya cantik. Dia juga manis.

Kupikir aku jatuh cinta padanya.

-X-

"Kurokocchi, menurutmu cinta itu apa?"

Langit sudah gelap, kali ini aku pulang bersama Kuroko. Aomine pergi keluar bersama Aoi sepulang kerja, sehingga ia tidak ada bersama Kuroko. Tetapi, jangan kira kalau kami hanya berdua saja. Disamping Kuroko ada Kurin, yang sejak kemarin selalu pulang bareng dengan Kuroko.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini semua orang jatuh cinta? Aomine menanyakan hal yang sama padaku tadi pagi, sejak ia bertanya tentang Aomine kemarin malam." kata Kuroko dengan ekspresi _flat_nya yang biasa.

Kurin terkekeh pelan disebelah Kuroko. Dia memandangku. "Apa Aomine suka pada Aoi? Aoi itu bukan gadis yang mudah didekati. Apa ia serius?"

"Sepertinya begitu." kata Kuroko. "Aomine tidak pernah bermain-main jika sudah menarget sesuatu."

"Hei... ini bukan tentang mereka." cetusku.

Lalu, kedua orang berambut biru muda itu sontak menoleh bersamaan. Menatapku terheran-heran, tapi hanya Kurin yang berbicara. "Lalu ini tentangmu? Jatuh cinta pada siapa?"

"Mungkin Kinsei." jawab Kuroko datar, sayangnya tepat sasaran.

"Terlalu awal untuk menyukai Kinsei," Kurin berkomentar. "Tidak ada cinta yang datang secepat itu. Mungkin kau hanya tertarik atau penasaran. Tapi belum layak disebut cinta."

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan raut wajah Kuroko berubah mendung. Bagi orang yang baru mengenalinya mungkin terlihat sama saja, tetapi bagiku yang sudah kenal selama beberapa tahun tentu saja berbeda.

"Kalau begitu akan kucoba untuk merubah rasa tertarik itu menjadi cinta." kata Kuroko tiba-tiba, sorot matanya serius.

Kurin tertawa kecil. "Kenapa jadi kau yang repot?"

Kuroko masih menatap jalan dihadapannya dengan fokus, diam-diam menertawakan tingkah Kuroko. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa akan ada yang berbeda diantara Kuroko dan Kurin.

Mereka tidak terlihat seperti teman biasa. Mereka sangat cepat akrab untuk ukuran dua orang yang baru mengenal.

-X-

UTS, UTS, UTS.

Gara-gara kesibukanku yang satu itu aku tidak bisa update ._. tetapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku telah melanjutkan kisah ini, benar, kan?

Walau fanfict ini sedikit rumit untuk diceritakan, tetapi aku telah mengusahakan sebisa mungkin agar cerita ini bisa berlanjut terus. Terima kasih banyak akan dukungan kalian selama ini, sekian aja basa-basinyaa, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya xD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 7

Note: Karena dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda menyulitkan pembaca, jadi kembali ke normal POV!

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan, sekelilingnya tampak gelap dengan cahaya samar-samar. Ia membuka tirai jendela, cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar yang tampak kosong karena hanya ada satu tempat tidur.

"Kalau mereka semua tinggal disini pasti menarik sekali. Tinggal di toko sendirian itu tidak seenak yang diduga." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Lelaki itu melangkah keluar kamar, mencuci muka sekilas sebelum beranjak turun ke lantai satu.

Ia membuka pintu kafe, lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak dapat memasak, ya?" gumam Akashi, mulai mencoba membuat kue dari berbagai resep. "Apa aku sama buruknya dengan Atsushi?"

"Tidak juga." ucapan itu membuat Akashi terkesiap. Ia menoleh, matanya membulat ketika melihat Akari sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau bisa membuat _chocolat au chili. _Itu juga sudah bagus. Cokelat itu laku, kan?" tukas Akari sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti bisa membuat sesuatu, biar kubantu kau memasak."

_Laku karena adanya Kurin, _batin Akashi. Lalu ia bertanya, "Kau memangnya bisa memasak?"

Akari menyerngit. "Memang aku hanya bisa menjadi seorang _maid _saja? Aku juga bisa memasak, jangan remehkan aku, ya!"

"Kalau begitu, kau mau memulai dari mana?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku mau membuat _mont blanc _milik Kise." jawab Akari. Ia mengeluarkan wadah, "Ayo kita buat."

Lalu, pintu dapur terbuka kembali. Seorang gadis berambut violet muncul dibaliknya.

"Musaki!" Akari berseru. "Pagi banget datangnya? Kafe kan buka agak siang."

"Itu... kupikir aku bisa membantu memasak, jadi aku datang lebih awal." kata Musaki. "Aku pasti dapat membantu banyak hal, aku ikut klub memasak di sekolah."

Akari mendelik kearah Akashi. "Mungkin kau harus ikut klub memasak."

"Tidak mau." tegas Akashi.

Musaki terkikik pelan. "Oke, kalian mau membuat apa?"

"_Mont blanc_!"

-X-

Murasakibara terbangun, perutnya terasa lapar. Hari ini akhir pekan, kafe buka lebih pagi dari biasanya, tetapi sepertinya ia terbangun terlalu pagi.

Murasakibara berjalan menuju lemari pendinginnya, siapa tahu ada makanan tersisa, tapi kenyataannya sama sekali tidak ada. Lemari pendinginnya kosong.

"Um." Murasakibara melenguh karena perutnya semakin berbunyi saja.

_Hn. Apa gunanya kerja di kafe kalau enggak bisa numpang makan? _pikirnya. Dengan mengganti pakaian seadanya dan rambut yang mencuat-cuat dibahunya, Murasakibara segera keluar rumahnya untuk ke kafe.

Langkahnya menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Pintu kafe sudah dibuka. Berarti pasti ada orang didalamnya. Aroma makanan membuat Murasakibara melangkah masuk, tanpa mengucapkan salam apa-apa, lalu melongokkan kepala kedalam dapur.

Ada tiga orang disana. Akashi, Akari, dan Musaki. Ketiganya tidak sadar akan kehadirannya, tuh. Daripada disuruh membantu sedangkan dirinya sedang tidak niat, Murasakibara melangkahkan kaki ke etalase kue. Melihat-lihat apa saja yang masih tersisa.

_Chocolat au chili. _Ergh.

_Gateau coule au matcha. _Huek.

Mungkin, satu-satunya yang bagus hanya _bavarois menthe. _Terlihat paling normal. Baru saja Murasakibara menggeser pintu etalase, dan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya...

"Hoi, Mu-_chin._"

Deg. Murasakibara tahu siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Hanya satu orang, dan Murasakibara masih ingat dengan jelas.

"Musaki-_chin_..." Murasakibara menoleh malas. "_Nani_?"

"Jangan hanya makan saja! Bantu juga!" serunya keras.

"Lapar. Sesudah aku makan, ya?" tawar Murasakibara.

Musaki mendekati Murasakibara, berjinjit agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan Murasakibara. Toh, gadis itu tidak pendek, bahkan lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari Akashi.

"Se-ka-rang!" serunya tegas.

"Engghh..." Murasakibara bersikap tidak peduli, sebelah tangannya meraih _bavarois menthe, _mencolek krim _mint_nya dan mengarahkannya pada hidung Musaki. "Nanti. Sekarang aku lapar."

Musaki mendengus, ia mundur selangkah. Membiarkan Murasakibara melahap makanannya, sambil dirinya sendiri sedang menghapus krim yang menempel dihidungnya.

-X-

"_Domo, _Aomine-_kun. _Kau mengajak Aoi-_san _juga?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ya... begitulah." jawab Aomine terlihat tak peduli, padahal dari balik matanya jelas sekali kalau ia peduli mengenai hal itu.

Pagi-pagi tadi, Aomine sudah menelepon Kuroko untuk ikut belari pagi, sebelum semakin siang dan harus datang ke Kiseki no Cafe. Tanpa diduga Aomine mengajak Aoi. Tadinya Kuroko mengira kalau hanya mereka berdua saja seperti biasanya.

"Kuroko? Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya. Kurin mau ikut juga." ucap Aoi.

"Eh? Kurin ikut juga?" Kuroko tampak tercengang.

"Iya." sahut Aoi.

"Sebenarnya kau senang, kan?" kata Aomine. Dia tertawa pelan melihat perubahan raut wajah Kuroko. "Bahkan, kau tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _san _seperti biasanya."

Kuroko tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, jelas sekali ia merasa malu.

"Nah, itu Kurin. Kurin! Kurin-_chan!_" seru Aoi, melambaikan tangannya pada gadis bersurai biru muda yang ada diseberang jalan.

Kurin berlari kecil ketika melihat Aoi, ia tidak fokus sehingga hampir saja menabrak sebuah sepeda motor yang melintas. Dan setelahnya Kurin malah melangkah lebih cepat tanpa melihat-lihat dulu sehingga tersandung dan menabrak Kuroko.

Tatapan Kuroko dan Kurin tampak dekat. Napas mereka sama-sama tercekat. Mereka beberapa saat berada diposisi yang sama.

Sementara itu, Aomine nyengir melihat mereka berdua. "Apa Kurin sengaja?"

"Tidak," Aoi tertawa. "Dia memang seperti itu, mudah ceroboh. Itu yang membuatnya dikeluarkan dari kafe tempatnya bekerja sebelumnya. Tapi... kalau ia sudah fokus, ia akan terus fokus."

"Eng... bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" tanya Kuroko setelah Kurin mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Ia memandang Aomine, yang masih tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, apa lagi ketika melihat semburat-semburat warna merah dikedua pipi Kuroko.

Semburat merah yang terasa asing dan menggemaskan.

"Yuk!" Aoi langsung menyambut usul Kuroko, agar Kuroko dan Kurin sama-sama tidak merasa malu melihat ekspresi Aomine yang terang-terangan seperti itu.

"Hari ini kafe rame, tidak, ya?" Aomine bertanya untuk berbasa-basi, mereka berempat sudah mulai berlari-lari pelan sepanjang jalan pinggir kota.

"Karena hari Minggu, seharusnya kafe rame, kan?" ujar Aoi. "Tenang saja, kita punya spesialis _maid _disini. Kurin sudah bekerja lebih lama dari semuanya."

"Itu... tidak juga. Aku masih sering melakukan kesalahan." bantah Kurin.

"Tetapi kau berhasil menjual _chocolat au chili _milik Akashi. Itu luar biasa." tukas Kuroko.

Kurin menoleh. "Masa, sih? Kupikir itu hal yang biasa."

Kali ini, diam-diam Aomine dan Aoi saling melempar senyum.

-X-

"Oh, kau Miiku." Midorima berusaha mengatur rambutnya yang agak berantakkan. Bekerja di kafe membuatnya lelah dan tidur lebih lama. Tapi Miiku datang pagi-pagi ke rumahnya, untuk apa?

"Ini pesanan pakaian keluargamu." tangannya memegang sekantung plastik ukuran besar, sepertinya didalam terdapat banyak pakaian. "Sebentar lagi akan ada acara pernikahan saudaramu, kan?"

"Padahal bukan aku yang menikah, kenapa repot sekali?" keluh Midorima. "Masuklah, Miiku."

Miiku melangkah masuk kedalam rumah Midorima, tampak biasa dengan ukuran rumah yang besar dan didekor dengan apik itu. Padahal, banyak orang yang terkagum-kagum.

"Aku juga akan datang ke pesta pernikahan itu. Pamanmu mengundang." kata Miiku. "Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu selama di pesta, kau tidak akan mati bosan disana."

"Kau pasti heran karena aku bisa tidak menyukai pesta. Padahal sejak kecil sudah dibiasakan dengan itu. Benar, kan?" kata Midorima. Ia melihat Miiku meletakkan kantung plastik itu disebelah lemari besar.

"Yah..." Miiku mengangguk-angguk. "Memang. Omong-omong, sepertinya aku membangunkanmu, ya?"

Midorima mengangguk sekilas. "Keluargaku sedang pergi semua, aku bisa bebas."

"_Jaa. _Aku pergi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan di butik." kata Miiku.

Midorima memandangi Miiku. "Kau masih sempat bekerja? Padahal kau sudah bekerja juga di Kiseki no Cafe, kan? Tidak capek?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa." jawab Miiku tanpa menoleh, berjalan keluar pintu rumah Midorima. Perlahan, Midorima tersenyum.

"Gadis yang kuat..."

-X-

Kinsei sedang melihat kunciran rambut yang hendak dibelinya. Bekerja di kafe membuatnya merasa gerah dengan rambut panjangnya sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mendengar suara-suara yang sama sekali tidak membuat hatinya tenang. Justru, membuat emosinya naik.

"Oh, lihat. Gadis jalang itu." kata salah satu dari kerumunan gadis yang ada didekatnya. Kinsei tahu itu siapa~murid-murid sekolahnya yang tidak layak disebut sebagai temannya sama sekali~mengejeknya lagi.

Hal itu yang membuatnya menangis dan ditemukan oleh Kise.

Kise, ah. Lelaki itu.

"Dia pasti mau mendadani dirinya lagi agar banyak disukai laki-laki. Bayaran sebesar apa sih yang ia inginkan?"

Mata Kinsei mulai memanas. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia ingin segera lari dari sini, tetapi kakinya terasa beku...

"Kinsei." seseorang menyebut namanya. Seseorang memanggil namanya. Lembut, tanpa nada mengejek. Kinsei memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, mendapati Kise yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya, diluar toko aksesoris yang dikunjunginya.

Kise tampak kaget melihat ekspresi Kinsei, dan tanpa ragu lelaki itu melangkah masuk kedalam toko aksesoris tersebut, merangkul Kinsei.

"Lihat itu. Ada seseorang yang mau bersama gadis menyedihkan itu."

Kise berusaha mengabaikan ucapan itu, tetapi telinganya terasa panas. Ia merasa jika ucapan kasar itu ditujukan pada gadis yang dirangkulinya sekarang. Ia menarik Kinsei keluar toko dalam rangkulannya.

Dan Kinsei juga sama sekali tidak menolak.

Yang ada dipikiran Kise saat ini hanya menenangkan gadis disampingnya dulu, lalu mencari kebenaran dari diri gadis itu. Mungkin, kejadian hari ini ada kaitannya dengan kemarin.

_Who knows_?

-X-

Kiseki no Cafe berakhir sementara disini, hehehe xD

_Gomen, minna. _Aku menelantarkan fanfict ini sekitar tiga bulan lamanya. Habis, benar-benar nggak ada ide dan _mood_ buat ngelanjutinnya, sih. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku bisa juga melanjutkannya, dengan dukungan teman-teman dekatku yang ngomong 'langsung' nyuruh ngelanjutin :D

Mengikuti saran _readers, _aku tidak menggunakan sudut pandang pertama yang berganti-ganti karena merepotkan pembaca dan aku sendiri, hohohoo. Jadi, beginilah hasilnya. Cukup sulit juga, padahal belum menggabungkan kedua belas tokoh dalam satu _scane_ *halah* Bagaimana menurutmu? Sudah cukup baik, kah walau udah ditelantarkan tiga bulan? Wkwkwkw! *ditendang*

Yosh, pasangan mana yang paling kalian suka? *numpang nanya* karena aku paling menyukai karakter Murasakibara, tentu aku lebih menyukai Murasakibara-Musaki, tapi aku tetap akan memprioritaskan semua karakter agar dapat menonjol.

Oke, sepertinya _author note_nya sudah panjang, nih! Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya, terima kasih telah membaca!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Chapter 8

Kise dan Kinsei sedang duduk berhadapan disebuah _Kafe and Resto _di _mall _yang mereka kunjungi. Kise memesan secangkir kopi _cappucino _hangat, sedangkan Kinsei memesan kebalikannya, yang dingin.

"Kali ini kau harus cerita, atau kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini. Setelah kau cerita, terserah padamu ingin melakukan apa," ucap Kise. Ekspresinya serius. "Tadi yang dikatakan cewek-cewek itu... benar?"

"Tidak," jawab Kinsei cepat. "Tentu saja, tidak. Aku masih perawan."

"Lalu?"

Kinsei memandang manik mata Kise. Ia ragu. Tapi, mata itu terlihat meyakinkan...

-X-

"Nah, selesai. Kau bisa kan, membuat kue?" tukas Akari.

Akashi tersenyum. "Ya."

Musaki langsung mendelik kearah Murasakibara, "Tuh, lihat. Teman yang lebih pendek darimu saja bisa membuat kue."

Akashi langsung menyerngit. Kalau didalam anime, mungkin diatas kepalanya sudah muncul empat siku. "Kubunuh kau, Musaki..."

"Ergh. Aku mau makan..." Murasakibara menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _mont blanc _yang baru selesai dibuat Akashi, dan Akari cepat menepisnya.

"Tidak boleh, Murasakibara."

Kring-kring-kring.

Musaki tampak kaget, "Ponsel siapa tuh, yang nada deringnya kayak bel sepeda?"

Akashi menghela napas, mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan dari Midorima.

"_Moshimoshi, _Akashi."

Akashi hanya menjawabnya dengan helaan napas. Akari, Murasakibara dan Musaki segera diam. Kalau mereka ribut, mungkin Akashi bisa marah besar.

"Tampaknya hari ini aku tidak bisa datang ke kafe," ucap Midorima melalui telepon, "Sore ini ada pesta, antar keluarga besar dan juga bisnis. Oh ya, Miiku juga."

"Kalian berdua..." Akashi jelas tampak kesal.

"_Sumimasen, _Akashi..." Midorima mencelos sesaat, "Kami berdua benar-benar minta maaf. Ini acara yang benar-benar penting."

"Baiklah."

"_Arigatou._"

Akashi memandang Akari dan Musaki bergantian. "Kalian harus kerja ekstra. Miiku tidak datang."

Musaki berdecak, "Eit, emangnya hanya kami berdua _maid _yang tersisa?"

Melihat _mood _jelek Akashi, Murasakibara langsung mengatup mulut Musaki dengan tangannya. Musaki terlihat protes, tapi Murasakibara menunjukkan ekspresi udah-diem-aja-deh.

Akari tersenyum kepada Akashi, dia malah menepuk bahu Akashi. "Tenang saja, kehilangan beberapa orang tidak akan terlalu mempengaruhi, kok. Ada aku."

Setelah tangan Murasakibara terlepas dari mulut Musaki, mereka saling berpandangan, dan memberikan senyuman kecil melihat adegan kecil itu. Tampaknya, hanya Akari yang bisa menghadapi Akashi yang... yah, _readers_ semua tau lah*author ditendang karena nggak mau ngejelasin xD *

-X-

Midorima memandang dirinya di cermin. Pakaian Miiku benar-benar bagus, nyaman dan elegan. Lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya, ayah dan ibunya juga sudah tampak siap.

Padahal, baru beberapa menit lalu kedua orangtuanya kembali dari kantor.

"Kita jemput dulu Miiku, nanti kita pergi bersama," ucap Ibu Midorima.

Midorima menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Kedua orangtua Miiku akan terlambat kesana, jadi Miiku mewakili mereka berdua untuk sementara waktu," jawab Ayah Midorima.

"Oh."

Lalu, mereka bertiga segera berangkat menuju rumah Miiku. Midorima turun dari mobil, menunggu Miiku keluar setelah menekan bel pintu.

Satu menit kemudian, Miiku sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Dia mengenakan gaun warna hijau muda lembayung tanpa lengan, terus menjuntai kebelakang dan membentuk gelombang. Memperlihatkan kakinya yang tampak jenjang dan putih.

Sepasang sepatu _high heels _berwarna senada juga terpasang dikedua kakinya, membuat Miiku menjadi lebih tinggi dari biasanya, dan hampir mendekati tinggi Midorima.

Entah bagaimana, Midorima terpana melihat kecantikan teman kecilnya yang tidak pernah dianggapnya cantik, jantungnya mulai berdebar keras, wajahnya mulai muncul semburat merah yang tampak samar.

Sejak kapan... sejak kapan teman kecilnya bisa menjadi secantik ini?

"Hei, Midorima..." Miiku memanggil Midorima dengan malu-malu, "A... aku..."

Lidah Midorima terlalu kaku untuk berkata apa yang dipikirnya.

"_A... ariga..."_

"Sampai kapan kalian mau disana?" tanya Ayah Midorima dari balik kemudi, "Cepat, kita bisa terlambat!"

"_Ha'i..." _sahut Midorima malas, dia tersenyum kecil pada Miiku. "Ayo."

Miiku tidak jadi bilang terima kasih karena menjemputnya.

-X-

Baru sekali ini, Kise benar-benar merasa kesal. "Kenapa sih? Apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk bercerita? Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan memendam rasa itu sendirian, atau kau terus menderita."

Kinsei yang sedang ragu itu tiba-tiba menangis, membuat beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka dan Kise hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Ia biasa menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, tetapi bukan seperti ini juga.

"Kinseicchi."

Kise lagi-lagi hanya menghela napas. Ia tidak pandai berkata-kata seperti Kuroko, jadi dia hanya menunggu gadis itu memulai bicara. Tapi, menunggu seperti bukan dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, karena itu kau tidak ingin bercerita kepadaku?" tanya Kise akhirnya.

Kinsei menatap manik mata Kise. "Aku memang tidak percaya padamu."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Jujur saja, Kise kaget sekali.

"Karena kau mirip dengan teman-temanku di sekolah. Itu."

-X-

"Kalian berangkat duluan saja," ucap Kuroko, "Aku mau kembali ke rumah, mengambil _bavarois menthe _yang sudah kubuat."

"Oke," sahut Aomine. "Kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Tapi, Kurin menatap Kuroko dan buru-buru menyela, "Aku ikut."

"Kurin?" Aoi tampak bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Kurin menarik napas, "Aku... yah, kupikir aku bisa membantu."

"Tetsu, bagaimana?" tanya Aomine.

Kuroko terihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengulas senyum. "Baiklah."

"_Jaa ne, _Kurin-_chan,_" tukas Aoi. Ia dengan sengaja menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kurin sambil tertawa. "Kuroko orang baik, kok."

Kurin dengan polosnya menatap Aoi. Melihat ekspresi Kurin, Aomine hampir saja meledak tawanya-kalau tidak cepat ia tahan. Ia tidak mau diinterogasi dua orang yang hampir sama lugunya, Kuroko dan Kurin.

Kemudian, mereka masing-masing berpisah dipersimpangan jalan.

-X-

Pesta itu? Membosankan.

Midorima menarik napas, rencana Miiku akan menemaninya selama di pesta sepertinya tidak berjalan. Nyatanya, Miiku terus saja mengobrol dengan para tamu yang lain, menggantikan kedua orangtuanya yang terlambat datang.

"_Are... _tampaknya kau tidak menikmati pestanya, Midorima," ucap Ayah Midorima, ditangannya ada segelas _eiswein, _atau biasa dikenal sebagai _ice wine. _Tipe _wine _beku.

"Iya, boleh aku pulang?" ujar Midorima.

Ayah Midorima tersenyum kecil, "Sejak tadi kau melihat kearah Miiku."

Midorima menghela napas. Ayahnya pasti sudah mulai mabuk. Entah sudah berapa gelas _wine _yang diteguk ayahnya. Tetapi-sekalipun ayahnya mabuk, nada bicaranya masih jelas dan dapat berpikir logis, hanya menjadi terlalu jujur. Dan, hal itu kurang disukai Midorima.

"Oh ya, nanti kalau kedua orangtua Miiku sudah datang, nanti kami akan membicarakan soal bisnis," ucap Ayah Midorima lalu menegak _eiswein_nya lagi, mungkin kami juga akan membicarakan tentang pertunangan kalian."

Midorima langsung kaget, mulutnya terbuka dan segera ditutupnya. Hampir saja ia berteriak. Ayahnya tidak salah bicara, kan?

"Kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil, orangtua sudah saling akrab dan memiliki bidang bisnis yang hampir serupa. Yah kecuali butik yang ditekuni Miiku, tentu saja," ucap ayahnya, "Tidak ada salahnya bila suatu saat kalian menikah."

"_Etto... _Ayah sedang bercanda, kan?"

Ayah Midorima menggeleng-geleng. "Tentu saja tidak."

Midorima tidak habis pikir. Sekalipun untuk bisnis, tetapi kan tetap saja...

Kemudian, ekor matanya melirik kearah Miiku. Gadis itu sedang dikelilingi beberapa pria, dan perawakan gadis itu tampak gelisah. Midorima melangkahkan kaki kesana.

Dia tak tahu saja, ayahnya diam-diam tersenyum.

-X-

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Kise. "Katamu aku seperti teman-teman sekolahmu... bagaimana aku bisa tahu sementara kau tidak menceritakannya?"

Kinsei memandang Kise, "Aku memang bekerja di hotel."

"Hah?"

"Tetapi... bukan sebagai wanita jalang. Aku hanya bekerja disana paruh waktu sebagai _cleaning servis _dan mereka semua salah mengira. Mereka semua yang mulanya bersikap sepertimu... ramah, suka bercanda, berubah. Menjauhiku, meremehkanku, mereka semua menyebalkan," tukas Kinsei, perkataannya penuh dengan emosi.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku," ucap Kise tiba-tiba, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Kalau tidak sekarang, besok, lusa, atau kapanpun akan kutunggu."

Kinsei menatap Kise beberapa saat. Ia menghabiskan minuman yang dipesannya begitu saja, karena merasa canggung dengan ucapan Kise barusan.

"Omong-omong, kita harus segera ke kafe. Akashicchi akan marah besar bila kita sampai terlambat," kata Kise, masih dengan senyumannya.

-X-

"Kau membuat semua ini?" tanya Kurin.

Totalnya ada dua kotak ukuran besar yang berisi kue buatan Kuroko. Kurin mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Aku membuatnya kebanyakan," jawab Kuroko, "Karena terlalu asyik membuatnya."

"Ckckck, yang benar saja," Kurin tersenyum geli. "Tapi yah, boleh juga. _Bavarois menthe _paling laku di kafe."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Karena itu aku tidak yakin bisa membuatnya di kafe kalau banyak yang memesan. Apa lagi bagianku menjadi _bartender _karena resepku mudah untuk dibuat."

"Yah, mari kubantu," Kurin mengambil sebuah kotak. "Yuk."

Dalam hati kecilnya, Kurin senang bisa tahu dimana rumah Kuroko.

-X-

Sementara itu...

"Kau nggak cocok jadi _maid,_" Aomine tiba-tiba berkata, "Kau kurang cukup manis."

Aoi berdecak. "Bagus deh, aku memang tidak suka dibilang manis."

Aomine dan Aoi sekarang sedang berjalan bersisian melalui trotoar. Dan jarak mereka... ehm, nggak terlalu jauh, malah bisa dibilang dekat.

"Lalu maunya dibilang apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Keren," jawab Aoi antutias.

Aomine tertawa. "Baru kali ini, aku bertemu seorang cewek yang maunya dibilang keren. Hei,... kau benar-benar seorang cewek tulen, kan?"

Aoi langsung melayangkan tinjunya kebahu Aomine, membuat cowok itu meringis pelan. "Tentu saja! Sembarangan aja kalau bicara!"

"Biar kutebak..." kata Aomine, membuat Aoi menyerngit heran, "Cewek sepertimu mungkin suka hal ekstrem. Pernah mencoba panjat tebing?"

"Waahh,..." Aoi berdecak, "Aku ingin sekali melakukannya, tapi tidak ada yang mau menemaniku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu," kata Aomine tanpa memandang Aoi sama sekali. Ekspresinya yang serius tersebut membuat Aoi tersenyum.

"Oke! Kuterima ajakanmu!"

-X-

"Kau suka sekali dengan makanan, ya?" tanya Musaki. Ia mulai memasukkan kue yang sudah dibuat sebelumnya kedalam etalase, sementara Akashi dan Akari sedang membuat kue lainnya di dapur.

Murasakibara yang tidak mau ikut membantu sama sekali pun mengikuti langkah Musaki. Tetapi, perutnya benar-benar ingin memasukkan semua kue tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"Hm, hm," Murasakibara menyahut dengan ambigu, "Aku suka dengan cita rasa makanan. Dan, aku memang tipe orang yang mudah lapar."

Musaki tersenyum, ia tampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa menemaniku memasak kapan-kapan."

"Eh?"

"Tenang, aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku. Aku memintamu untuk mencicipi masakanku. Karena aku suka memasak, bagaimana cara membuat berbagai macam bahan menjadi sebuah makanan yang enak," kata Musaki, seolah membaca pikiran Murasakibara.

Kali ini Murasakibara tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Musaki merasakan kalau hatinya terasa berdesir.

"Oke..."

Sedangkan Murasakibara sendiri berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, kalau akan lebih dekat dengan Musaki di sekolah(hanya mereka satu-satunya pasangan _couple _di fict ini yang satu sekolah ^^).

-X-

_To be continue!_

Ini sudah panjang sekali menurutku loh. Ternyata nyeritain enam pasang _couple _itu nggak gampang, dan cenderung ribet. Harus dibuat adil sama rata untuk tiap kisah mereka ^o^ Tapi aku merasa senang, karena walau ribet, saat membuatnya cerita mereka bergulir begitu saja seperti... air yang tinggal dituangkan dalam gelas dan disajikan(perumpamaan macam apa ini).

Ketika aku membuat fict ini...(berikut percakapan antara _author_ dan hati nuraninya sendiri. Agak gaje, silahkan lewatin kalau gak mau baca). o.O

**Himawari**: Aduh, Kisenya baik banget! Jadi cinta sama Kise!

**Hati**: Eit, itu yang lain gimana? Bikin yang lain juga!

**Himawari**: Oh ya! *ketik-ketik* Aaa! Midorima-nya... bilang suka aja susah banget! Padahal temen kecil sendiri!

**Hati**: Oi, Kurin Kuroko Aoi Aomine belum banyak nongol tuh... masa Midorima mulu?

**Himawari**: Yaudah, bentar. Kise aja dulu. Jangan dibikin gantung penasaran tentang Kinsei. *ketik-ketik* Aaa... Kuroko! Dia gila! Hebat banget bikin dua kotak kue!

**Hati**: Yang bikin cerita siapa...

**Himawari**: Err, kisah Aomine Aoi gimana ya?

**Hati**: Mereka kan gila, absurd. Hal ekstrem boleh juga.

**Himawari**: Oke. *ketik-ketik* panjat tebing boleh juga, tuh. Nah, TBC!

**Hati**: Belom! Katanya suka Murasakibara, tapi _scene _Murasakibara dan Musaki belum banyak tuh! Ayo banyakin!

**Himawari**: *ketik-ketik* Sudah!

**Hati**: Itu Akashi juga belom banyak _scene_nya!

**Himawari**: Udah ah! Capek ngetiknya, udah panjang. Biarin buat chapter depan, langsung dimunculkan Akashi*hampir ditendang _fans _Akashi*

**Hati**: yaudah deh. Udah semaleman juga bikin cerita ini, lagian pake acara nonton drama korea segala, tiga episode lagi. Sekarang bikin penutupnya, sana.

**Himawari**: *nyengir* Oke!

Hahaha xD *jadi ketawa sendiri* Okedeh, maaf kalau cuplikan nggak penting diatas terkesan gak jelas banget. Itu hanya isi hati dan pikiran _absurd _yang udah lama nggak pernah dikeluarin*apa sih*dan juga karena habis membaca fict humor.

Oke oke, sampai bertemu dichapter selanjutnya, terima kasih telah membaca ^^

5.11 AM, Thursday, June 25 2015 *sekedar cuplikan lagi tentang kapan kelarnya fict ini*diusir _readers_*kabur*


End file.
